


Cold Weather

by donnatroy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Alex always takes care of his girl





	

The cold really hasn’t affected him for quite some time now. Since his mutation developed, his body always seemed to run warm, not that he didn’t mind, especially now that the temperature seemed to drop everyday. You on the other hand, did mind about the ever cold weather.

“Alex,” you giggled, trying to push him away as he kissed up your neck and across your jaw, “Baby, I really gotta get going.”

“I know but do you _really_  have to?” he sighed, tightening his hold on you. “Can’t you just stay? At least a little longer?”

Shaking your head, you smile and touch his cheek, softly stroking your thumb over his cheekbone. “I have to. Don’t you want your wife to be a success?” 

You scoot away from him, hand hovering over his cheek before you find yourself leaning against the door, tugging on your shoes. You really do wish you didn’t have to go but this interview was important.

“At least take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” He’s always been so sweet on you.

You smile as he drapes his jacket over your shoulders, the leather hugging your clothes tightly and keeping you warm as you slid your arms in.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for my girl.”


End file.
